


Friends

by aggiepuff, Whedonista93



Series: Texas Honey [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Lucas has a sister, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: TJ is allowed to have friends, damnit, Zay!





	Friends

Zay batted Lucas’ elbow away from his ribs. “Man! Why do you always have to hurt me?”

 

“Dude, I’m trying to  _ help _ you. If you don’t stop glaring, TJ is going to rip you a new one,” Lucas warned under his breath. 

 

“I’m not glaring.”

 

“You are, Zay. If looks could kill, Charlie’s head would be on fire.”

 

“What does she see in him anyway?”

 

“I’m adorable,” Charlie piped in.

 

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Zay snapped back.

 

“Maybe not, but you were talking  _ about _ me, so I feel it’s only fair I have a say.”

 

“No. That is not how it works, kid. A, B conversation, so kindly C your way out.”

 

“What did I ever do to you, man?”

 

TJ leaned over Zay’s shoulder. “I’d like to know the answer to that as well, actually.”

 

Zay jumped to feet, hand on his heart. “Someone warn a guy!”

 

Lucas threw his hands up in the air. “Yeah, no. I can and will protect you from a lot of things. TJ is  _ not _ one of them. Besides, I like Charlie.”

 

“Me too. And, I mean, they have a point.” Maya plopped down into Zay’s vacated spot next to Lucas. “What’s the guy ever done to you?”

 

“Wait. Did I hear that right? Does someone not like someone? What’s going on?” Riley blinked, confused, as she looked up from her notebook.

 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. We’re fixing it. You just go back to Rileytown.”

 

“Okay!” Riley smiled and went back to doodling on her notebook.

 

TJ moved to stand right in front of Zay. “Spill it, Babineaux. What’s your issue with Charlie?”

 

Zay muttered incomprehensibly under his breath.

 

“Darlin’ you’re from Texas. I  _ know _ you’ve got a bigger voice than that.” 

 

“Said I don’ li th wa e loo a ou.” Zay mumbled.

 

“Isaiah Babineaux, you speak up right this minute!” TJ stomped her foot.

 

“I said I don’t like the way he looks at you!”

 

“The way he looks at me?”

 

“Yeah, the way he looks at you!”

 

“Boy, unless I have plumb gone blind, I ain’t ever seen the boy look at me with anything but respect. He leerin’ when I ain’t lookin’?”

 

“No! You think Lucas would still be friends with him if he was?”

 

“Exactly! So  _ what _ is your problem?”

 

“He likes you!”

 

“Well heaven forbid!”

 

“And you’re spending all this time with him.”

 

“Are you gettin’ to a point sometime soon?”

 

“You didn’t even know he existed until a couple weeks ago. And now it’s ‘Charlie said this’ and  ‘Charlie said that’ and ‘Oh! Charlie told this joke the other day’ and -”

 

“Since when do you care if I talk to my friends?”

 

“And now you’re draggin’ him along to all our group stuff and yeah, it’s nice to have our numbers evened out and all that, but I don’t know this kid -”

 

“Maybe ‘cause you haven’t even tried talking to him -”

 

“He could be some kind of freak -”

 

“If you would take two minutes to get to know him-”

 

“Or he could be tryin’ to break up our group -”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous!”

 

“And he’s definitely creepin’ in on you-”

 

“Creeping in on someone means they have to have someone who’s staked a claim to creep in on.”

 

“Ya’ll always talkin’ in the corner and giggling over your homework-”

 

“Who cares?”

 

“I care!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he doesn’t know you!”

 

“Not yet! That’s why you make friends! To  _ get _ to know each other! It doesn’t happen overnight.”

 

“And ya’ll just bend over these books giggling and blushing and in your own little world like it’s all that-”

 

“I am allowed to have friends, Zay!”

 

“I never said you couldn’t. But that is not friendly behavior -”

 

“Zay, if you’re gonna act like a jealous boyfriend -”

 

“-that is  _ overly _ friendly behavior and-”

 

“-then you damn well better ask if you can have even half the title-”

 

“-it ain’t fair ‘cause he doesn’t know you. But I do and-”

 

“-because if I’m gonna put up with this shit-”

 

“-it shouldn’t be him, because he’ll never know -”

 

“-then you damn well better give yourself a reason to act like a lunatic when I talk to another guy about-”

 

“-everything that makes you-”

 

“-a fucking Jane Austen novel!”

 

“-want to-” the rest of whatever he was going to say was cut off by TJ’s hands on each side of his face and her mouth on his. He was shocked enough to not respond.

 

TJ pulled back and Zay stared down at her, slack-jawed. “Wait, what?”

 

TJ smirked. “I  _ said _ that if you’re going to act like a jealous boyfriend, you should really actually give yourself a reason to.”

 

“What?”

 

“Seriously, dude?” Charlie rolled his eyes. “Girl is head over heels for you. I’m no threat.”

 

“What?” Zay gaped down at TJ.

 

TJ smiled up at him. “You’re startin’ to sound like a parrot, darlin’.”

 

Zay turned toward Lucas for help, but his best friend had fallen sideways over Maya’s lap and had his head resting on her knees, laughing hard enough that tears streamed down his cheeks,

 

Zay frowned. “Traitor.” 

 

Lucas gave him a wobbly thumbs up and gasped something that sounded suspiciously like “Finally!” through his laughter.

 

TJ reached up to twine her arms around his neck. “Do I have to spell this out for you, honey?”

 

Zay nodded slowly. “You might.”

 

TJ smiled sweetly. “This is the part where you apologize for acting like a crazy person, tell me you’re crazy  _ about _ me, and ask me to be crazy enough to hitch my wagon next to yours.”

 

Zay took a deep breath and obeyed, just like he had from the moment his best friend’s five year old sister had climbed into the treehouse clearly marked  _ For Six Year Olds Only _ and demanded he have a tea party with her. “I’m sorry I acted like a crazy person. I’ve always been a bit crazy when it comes to you. And I’ve been in love with you since I was six years old, so I’ve had a lot years for the crazy to build up.” He takes a breath. “And I can’t think of a non cheesy way to ask you to be my girlfriend.”

 

TJ smiled broadly. “Well, that was just about perfect.”

 

“‘Just about’? What did I miss?”

 

“That part where you actually kiss me back.”

 

“Right. Yeah. That part sounds pretty good.”

 

“Shut up and kiss the girl already!” Maya yelled.

 

Zay lowered his head obligingly and TJ couldn’t help but smile against his lips.

 

“Awwww. Yaaayy!” Riley clapped enthusiastically. 

 

  
  



End file.
